


It's that time of the year...

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: At the Office, December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Prompt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Why am I here again?” Nick grumbled, a frown on his face.“Because you love your job more than anything else..?” What was meant as a statement sounded a lot more like a question.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	It's that time of the year...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: Mistletoe

“Why am I here again?” Nick grumbled, a frown on his face.

“Because you love your job more than anything else..?” What was meant as a statement sounded a lot more like a question.

He groaned and mumbled an incoherent, “not true.” But none of the people surrounding him seemed to have heard.

“It’s Christmas. Time to be joyful. Merry and bright, you know.” Ellie glanced at him from the side, then her eyes went back to the others.

“Sure. But we’re at an office party, that doesn’t spark much joy, unfortunately.” Nick rolled his eyes at his colleagues’ peals of laughter. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Oh, come on, Nicky. Don’t be a Grinch,” Ellie mocked him teasingly.

“I’m not a Grinch, I just – don’t like Christmas very much…and office parties.”

“Nah. That’s not true. You like Christmas. I can see it in your eyes, your posture, when we walk by a decorated store, the carol’s singers and oh, wasn’t that joy in your eyes when I brought you homemade Christmas cookies this morning?” Now she grinned at him winningly.

“Okay. Christmas is fine. You happy now?” Nick rolled his eyes again at Ellie in mock annoyance.

“Hey, guys,” Kasie loped towards them; she radiated Christmas through the pores – she wore a Christmas hoodie with blinking lights and a Reindeer headdress.

With a half-eaten cookie in her hand, she mumbled,” great party, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” both agents mumbled in unison.

“Woah, you two are grumpy today,” the forensic scientist eyed them up and down. “Was the food bad or something?”

“No,” Ellie sighed, then she rolled her eyes and glanced to the side at Nick before she gave Kasie another look. “Nick’s just radiating bad mood. That’s all.”

“Hey!” Nick looked at her angrily, mouth agape.

“Okay, you two,” Kasie looked at them both and chuckled. “I might just have the thing to cheer you up and bring back some Christmas vibes.”

Nick grumbled in annoyance and watched McGee and Jimmy on the other side of the room who seemed to be up to some shenanigans. Ellie only looked at Kasie expectantly.

“Mistletoe,” she simply stated.

Ellie’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What about a mistletoe?” Now even Nick returned his attention back to that conversation.

“You two, my friends, are standing right underneath a mistletoe,” Kasie clapped cheerfully. She had a beaming, and also mischievous grin on her face. “And…?” Nick dragged the word out, a questioning look crossing his face.

“And – that means you gotta kiss,” the forensic scientist looked at him, then at Ellie, “kiss. Kiss. Kiss.”

Ellie almost choked on her drink which resulted in Nik patting her back. “Kasie,” she began, once she’d composed herself, tears still streaming down her face.

“Okay, gotta go,” the other woman called out overly chipper, “Jimmy called.” With that, she turned around and left the two agents behind.

They exchanged a look and laughed. It was obvious that Jimmy, in fact, hadn’t called for Kasie.

“So…” the Latino began.

“So…” Ellie chimed in, tilting her head upwards to the mistletoe. “Did you know it brings bad luck to ignore the magic of mistletoes?”

Truthfully, she had no idea if any of that was true, well, as much as superstition bears truth. She wasn’t even superstitious…but she might’ve known someone who was.

“Oh, does it?” A smile tugged at the corner of Nick’s mouth as he took a step closer to Ellie.

“Hm-hm,” she murmured, now glancing at him.

“Well, I can’t afford more bad luck,” he whispered.

Ellie chuckled lowly. When they locked eyes she simply said, “me neither,” and closed the distance between them.

A few seconds later, their lips touched and if anybody would’ve asked them, they would say it felt like finally coming home.

As Nick’s hands grabbed her hips and Ellie’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, Kasie stood a few hundred feet away and smiled. Christmas miracles happened after all.


End file.
